A Love Nearly Forgotten
by MysticAngelDust
Summary: There is more to Inuyasha's past than he had led everyone to believe, and it is something he wished to forget. Unfortunately the search for the sacred jewel ends up taking the group exactly where our favorite hanyou doesn't want to be.
1. Whispers from the past

This is my very first attempt at a fan fiction. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is all that needs to be said.  
  
Summary: Everyone knows that Inuyasha has a slight problem with women. A dead one, and one from the future who just so happens to be the dead one's reincarnation.but what if there was another?  
  
Rating: R for language and adult situations (not a lemon)  
  
A Love Nearly Forgotten  
  
Ch 1: Whispers from the past  
  
It had been nearly two days since Kagome left for her own time, and Inuyasha was becoming impatient. It had taken nearly an hour of arguing and twenty or so 'oswaris' before he had let her go to take her 'tests' or whatever it was she said she needed to do, and now she was late. "Why can't she EVER be on time?" Inuyasha yelled as he was about to jump in the well and get her.  
  
"Oswari!" A voice snapped from the bottom of the well.  
  
"Ack! Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he found himself forced into the ground.  
  
"You'd think that I would be able to go home for just TWO days without your wining and complaining! Geez I'm only a few hours late, its not like I stayed an extra week!" Kagome said, obviously irritated, as she reached the rim of the well and hopped off with a puff. "Really Inuyasha, I don't see why you always make such a big deal out of it. I always come back, I'm your trusty shard detector remember?"  
  
"Feh, and that's about ALL you're good for too!" Inuyasha yelled back, still trying to pry himself from the ground.  
  
"Oswari!" Kagome hissed again.  
  
Inuyasha's elbows buckled as he was pulled down again by the rosary's spell. "Damn it wench! What was that for?" he shouted.  
  
Kagome only ignored the fuming hanyou. "I'll be in the village whenever you decide to get up." She leisurely said with a slight smirk on her face as she quickly turned on her heels toward the village. 'Why can't he ever be nice? A friendly 'Hi Kagome!' would be nice for once, but instead Inuyasha just has to be Inuyasha and yell at me every time I go home,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" Shippou came running up the hill toward his favorite human. "I've missed you soooo much! And so has everyone else, I think even Inuyasha missed you. Hey, where is Inuyasha anyway?"  
  
"Umm, I think Inuyasha is still.uh... at the well. He'll be back, and I don't believe for one minute that he missed me." Kagome giggled, the kit snuggling close in her arms.  
  
"I'm hungry Kagome; did you bring back something to eat?" Shippou asked, trying to put on his cutest face.  
  
"Oh Shippou, you know I did. Now come on, let's go to Kaede's hut and heat up some of the ramen I brought, ok?"  
  
"Yay!" The kit squeaked as he leaped from Kagome's arms and made his way into the village. "Hey everyone Kagome's back, and she's gonna make us ramen!"  
  
'That Shippou, he's just like Inuyasha, always thinking about his stomach.' Kagome thought as she continued toward the village, but she soon felt that she was not alone. An earsplitting crash in the trees to her right her made her jump. 'That didn't sound good. a shard. I sense a jewel shard!' And with that thought she turned back towards the well to find Inuyasha.  
  
=========  
  
"Damn that Kagome, why did she have to go and get so mad?" Inuyasha said to himself as he pushed himself up from the ground. He didn't know why the girl made him say some of the things he said, but for some reason when he thought of her or was around her stupid things just seemed to fly from his mouth. 'If I'd just keep my mouth shut after the first 'oswari' it wouldn't be so bad. and when did I start acting like a complete idiot?' The hanyou thought as he positioned himself in a more comfortable posture. Of course he knew the answer, it was sometime after Kagome came along wasn't it? The last time he remembered acting like this around a female was. "No, I don't want to think about that," he said quietly to himself.  
  
"Inuyasha! A shard! I sense a shard and it's coming fast!" Kagome yelled huffing and puffing as she came running towards him.  
  
"Where? Where is it?" Inuyasha asked almost excitedly as he pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. He quickly made his way to Kagome's side, ready to protect her if needed. A rustle in the trees and a flash of movement caught his eye. Then it attacked, fast and hard. It only took Inuyasha a moment to gather what was happening and who was attacking him. It was a shadow shifter. only. it was much larger and bolder than any other he had encountered, of course he had only seen another of its kind once. a long time ago. 'Damn it why are you thinking of this now, it's not the same one so kill the thing!' he thought. It only took one swipe of the Tetsusaiga to bring the demon down, droping in a heap of dark matter. 'That was easy. way too easy. to think that. back then. Damn it!' he mentally cursed.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok? What was that thing?" Kagome asked with concern. She was staring at him with a worried expression, holding the jewel shard that the demon had in her hand. He didn't move. He was staring at the crumpled heap at his feet with a look of horror and disgust on his face. "Inuyasha?" she asked again.  
  
"It was a shadow shifter, they usually stay hidden during the day and attack at night, and they never attack head on. " Inuyasha said lowly. A look of sorrow washed over his face as he said this and turned toward Kagome. "Come on, lets go we have the shard so we shouldn't worry about this stupid thing anymore," he said as he began walking back toward the village, "The others will worry if we are gone too long, so hurry up wench," he continued.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome yelled as she hurried after him.  
  
======  
  
Inuyasha and the rest of the group were now on the road again, following a rumor Sango had overheard two travelers talking about. The rumor had them traveling southwest, and for some reason this seemed to bother Inuyasha. He had been unusually quiet, and the others had begun to worry about him. Miroku had offered the idea that perhaps the direction in which they were headed led them dangerously close to Sesshomaru's lands. That, of course, was enough to make anyone nervous, but Kagome was getting the feeling that it wasn't just his brother that was bothering him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha said gruffly, quickening his pace.  
  
"What's gotten in to you lately? You've been too quiet." He was avoiding her, she knew it, but why? When he offered no answer she started to worry, so she did the only thing she knew to do. "Oswari!"  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed into the ground. "What in the HELL was that for!?!" He screamed.  
  
"THAT, was for being so weird!" Kagome snapped back, stomping her foot for effect.  
  
"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about bitch! You didn't have to 'sit' me!"  
  
"You have so been acting weird! Ever since that shadow thing attacked you've been weird! You haven't said a word in almost three days! And YES I did have to 's' you because it was the only way I could get you to say ANYTHING!"  
  
"Feh, stupid wench. AND what in the hell are you laughing at?!?" The now very angry hanyou screamed at Miroku, who had been nearly reduced to tears from amusement. The sight of Inuyasha slammed into the ground was always funny, but the fact that this time he had gotten sat because he HADN'T said anything was more than he could bear.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha!" Miroku waved his hands in defense as he darted back behind Sango and Shippou, not forgetting to take advantage of his position there and placing a hand on the demon exterminator's backside. A beating from the girl was his only reward as Sango's fist came down hard on his head.  
  
"It's getting late, and there is a spring nearby, why don't we all camp here for the night?" Sango offered to the group, while still rubbing her fist. "Geez Miroku, you have a hard skull."  
  
"That sounds good! Kagome, will you make us ramen for dinner?" The fox kit squeaked, who was now attempting to extract the packets of ramen from the girl's bag.  
  
"Of course Shippou, we have to get a fire started first though." And with that, everyone began to make camp.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha huffed as he placed himself in the nearest tree. "Just tell me when the food is ready."  
  
=======  
  
After dinner, and several lively conversations that resulted in quite a few 'oswaris' and a few more beatings from Sango, the group had finally settled down to sleep. Miroku, his face still twitching in his sleep from the slap he had gotten from Sango, had placed himself at the base of a tree at a safe distance from the demon exterminator across the way. Kagome had placed herself and Shippou next to Sango and Kirara, and Inuyasha was of course up in a nearby tree, and as always not far from Kagome.  
  
=======  
  
He was running, swiftly through the dark forest chasing something. but what? That he did not know, and more confusing still was why he was still chasing it? A scent caught his nose and a rustle in the brush near him snapped him to attention as the prey he had been chasing leapt from the foliage in front of him. In an instant, Inuyasha felt himself jump into the air to intercept the creature, catching it in mid air and slamming it into the ground beneath him. He looked down at what he had just caught, his now red glowing eyes coming into contact with two green ones staring at him. but not in fear. He now realized that the figure below him was a female. Was she demon, or perhaps human? That he did not know, but he knew her. His lips curled back in a snarl as he took her by the neck and tilted it to the side, revealing the mark on the curve of her neck. his mark.  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start. It had only been a dream. a dream he knew only too well. It had not come to him in some time. he remembered now, the dream that had plagued him for so many years, but back then he had welcomed it. Now he was only glad he had woken, he now remembered how the dream finished and he had no desire to see it to its end.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?" A small voice asked from below. It was Kagome, awakened by strange sounds coming from her friend and was now looking up at him, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Feh, go back to sleep. I'm fine!" Inuyasha growled as he turned and leapt from his perch into the forest. He needed time to think, alone.  
  
=========== 


	2. Destination

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is all that needs to be said.  
  
A Love Nearly Forgotten  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Sesshomaru looked around the small camp, his eyes lingering for a moment over the small girl, Rin. He had not wanted her to come on this journey, and had ordered his servant, Jaken, to stay in the lair with her, but she would not have it. She cried for what seemed like forever, not wanting to be alone with 'the smelly toad' for three weeks. In the end, Sesshomaru gave in and allowed the little girl come along. He still did not know what compelled him to please her as he did, but that was part of the reason he was here was it not? The southern part of his lands was their destination, a portion of his lands that he usually omitted from his patrols. He knew no other lord would attempt to claim it, in fact as far as he knew the land had been practically given to his father, for no other demon wished to claim the sacred place that lay there. Sesshomaru himself did not particularly enjoy the air the ancient land held, but there was something there(something very important to him. It was for that reason he traveled there more than he wished. It had been nearly five years since his last visit, and for some reason he felt he needed to return. "Yes, all the answers lie there," he whispered to himself, for she was there. She would have all the answers. Rin, Tetsusaiga, and his bastard half brother, it would all be clear. He knew it would be so.  
  
======  
  
"Why now? Why? After so long(Why did that stupid dream have to come back?!" Inuyasha growled, his fist punching the large boulder he had perched himself upon. The dream played itself over and over again in his head, and he was beginning to get a headache. 'How long has it been?' He thought to himself. Inuyasha tried to remember. 'They stopped.yes that was when.When they stopped.?when I met Kikyo.' His eyes fell behind his bangs as the thought came to him, the thought that it had been Kikyo who healed his broken and lonely heart. Kikyo had come into his life, the young woman who was just as lonely as he was. The dreams he had known for so long slowly began to stop, being replaced by wonderful dreams of Kikyo, and after her death(when the spell placed upon him had been broken.nightmares. horrible nightmares of when Kikyo had killed him plagued his mind. Now they had returned, the dreams that followed him for one hundred years.  
  
'Schala. ' came a voice from the deepest part of his mind.  
  
'No. ?stop. I don't want to think. ' Inuyasha clasped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block the sound, but it would not be silenced.  
  
'It is all your fault! If you had only been stronger!' The voice came again in a harsh tone.  
  
'No! Stop it!'  
  
'If you had only been stronger!' It repeated, louder than before.  
  
"You're right," Inuyasha whispered to himself, giving in to the voices accusations. "That is why I will find the rest of the jewel fragments(I'll never be weak again(but(why.?why do I have to go there again? When I left(it was supposed to be for good." He looked up at the sky, and knew that morning would come soon. He needed to return to camp.  
  
==========  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou turned to his friend, worried that something was wrong. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"It's(it's nothing. ?I just. ?I just don't like it here," Kagome replied nervously, jogging up the path in an attempt to catch up to her friends. Something didn't feel right, and it got worse the further they went.  
  
"We are dangerously close to Sesshomaru's territory Kagome, perhaps that is why you feel uneasy," Miroku offered.  
  
Kagome cast a hopeful look to the monk, "Maybe you're right, he gives me the creeps!"  
  
"Do you sense anything yet Kagome?" Sango asked, she did not like it here either. Demons were everywhere, and she was surprised that they had only been attacked once that day. It had been a large snake demon, one which was very intent upon getting the jewel. It didn't take long, with all of them fighting together the demon didn't last, and soon they had been on their way again.  
  
"No, not yet Sango." Kagome answered. She hoped something would come up soon. She really hated being here, and besides there's a test next week at school!  
  
"We'll just keep going until she does sense something," Inuyasha said quietly. It had been the first thing he had said all day, other than a sigh every ten minutes and a 'Feh' earlier that day when Kagome had brought up the way he had been acting last night.  
  
'He actually said something,' Kagome thought to herself, 'and he was kind of nice about it too(now I KNOW there's something wrong.' She hurried up the path to the hanyou's side, "umm("  
  
"WHAT!?!" Inuyasha jumped back when he noticed that Kagome had been staring at him so closely.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" Kagome yelled, annoyed with the change in her friend over the past week.  
  
"I TOLD you I'm FINE! Why don't you mind your own business bitch!"  
  
"Oswari!"  
  
"Owwww that hurt!" Inuyasha yelled, his face bright red with anger. He was not in the mood for this.  
  
"I hope it did, maybe it knocked some sense into you! When will you learn that we are your friends, and if you don't tell us what's wrong we can't help!" she said as she stomped her foot. "After that demon attacked back at Kaede's village you've been acting strange! You don't say anything, you sigh CONSTANTLY, and you yell and scream in your sleep, which by the way wakes EVERYONE up! Then you run off in the middle of the night, and you expect us to believe that there is nothing wrong!"  
  
"And there IS nothing wrong!" Inuyasha screamed back, still attempting to pry himself from the ground. "Maybe there's something wrong with YOU! Did you ever think of that bitch?"  
  
"Oswari!"  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"Kagome, please, maybe Inuyasha needs some time before he can tell us what is bothering him," Miroku said, attempting to ease the tension in the group. "Why don't we just let him be for a little longer," he said walking to Kagome's side and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha yelled, the spell just wearing off, as he leapt up and brought his elbow down on the monk's head.  
  
"That was a good sign," Kagome said, laughing. "At least he's not completely out of it. Hey, where did Sango and Kirara go?"  
  
"Huh? I don't know, they were here a moment ago," Miroku said as he picked himself off of the ground and rubbed the knot on the top of his head. He looked around for his friend. "Shippou's gone too."  
  
"Hey guys!" The little fox kit came bounding up the path ahead of them, "Me, Sango and Kirara went on ahead, and we found a village! They were having some demon trouble, so Sango and Kirara stayed behind to take care of that. They sent me back to get you guys, if you're done arguing that is."  
  
"We weren't arguing!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to grab the kit by his tail.  
  
"EEP! Kagome help me!"  
  
"Inuyasha stop! Leave Shippou alone!" Kagome snapped, "Ok, now where is this village Shippou?"  
  
"Come on! This way!" The kit cried as he bounded up the path again. "If Sango can get rid of the demon, the village elder says he'll give us a place to stay for the night!"  
  
Their destination was a small, run down village deep in the forest. It was quite a distance from the main road, and it might not have been found if Shippou's demon ears had not heard the distressed cries of the villagers. When the rest of the group arrived, they found their friend in trouble. The demon problem the village had was a family of very large badger demons, and two of them were on Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha help Sango!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the bow from her back and fitted it with an arrow.  
  
"I know that!" Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and leaped toward the demons, killing the one that held Sango in its claws.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha! We need to be quick, there are three more running around somewhere. Not including the one that is left here" Sango said, slightly out of breath.  
  
"It's ok, Kagome and I have things here, you go find the others before anyone gets hurt." Miroku said as he attacked the badger with his staff. An arrow came flying by his head and caught the creature in the forehead, sending it to the ground. "Thanks Kagome."  
  
=========  
  
After all the demons had been found and exterminated, the village elder offered the group a room for the night. No one in the village, the elder included, seemed happy with the idea of housing demons, but the elder would not go back on his word. The group was given the room that he had promised, along with a meal. Baths were also offered to Sango and Kagome, who accepted excitedly.  
  
"Ahh, this feels soo good Sango. It's been so long since I've had a warm bath, ohh the spring last night was so cold!" Kagome closed her eyes as she was in utter bliss.  
  
"I know what you mean, this is great. What's better is that we don't have to worry about Miroku spying on us!" Sango exclaimed, sinking deeper into the warm bath water.  
  
Kagome laughed, "You're right!"  
  
"Speaking of Miroku, I wonder what the boys are up to? Hah, Miroku is probably out flirting with any girl he can find!"  
  
"Yea, and Inuyasha is probably in a corner somewhere sulking again." Kagome crossed her arms, "I wish he'd just tell us, it's like he doesn't trust us????like he doesn't trust me!"  
  
"Now Kagome, I'm sure he trusts us. I think he just needs more time to figure it out for himself, then he'll tell us all we want to know."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Thanks Sango, but if he doesn't come to his senses soon I'll have to 'oswari' him again"  
  
========  
  
"Finally some quiet," Inuyasha said as he settled himself in a corner of the small room they had been given. The boards at his back creaked and moaned at his weight. "Feh, it would have been just as good to have stayed outside. This old thing feels like it could collapse any minute." Inuyasha snorted. He was not one who enjoyed being indoors, or sleeping on the floor for that matter. A tree war far more comfortable in his opinion, but the others had insisted that they stay. Aside from the sleeping kit opposite him, he was alone. Miroku and Kirara had gone out to rid the town of 'evil spirits' and the girls were having their bath. 'Aren't they clean enough already? They just took a bath last night. Feh, stupid females and their obsession with being clean( she had been like that?????' Oh no not again(?Feh, it's been over a hundred years now(?but I guess a part of me still misses her.' Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes allowing his mind to take over. Memories of long ago came flooding back to him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Inuyasha?" A giggling voice asked.  
  
"Huh?" A female face was staring at him, her green eyes slightly hidden by a matted mass of raven hair(?it was(?oh I know those eyes(  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you awake? Its morning already, and I'd like to go take a bath so you can let me go now!"  
  
"No, I'm not awake so you're going to have to stay here for awhile. Besides didn't you just do that bath thing last night?"  
  
"No! Inuyasha, I've already been here for an hour! If you don't let me go right now I'll(" the female's sentence was cut off by Inuyasha's mouth coming down on her own.  
  
'I remember this' he thought to himself. He remembered this morning. This was the morning after(  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
"You baka, wake up!" It was Kagome, and she didn't seem happy. "Inuyasha! Wake up already, geez you went to sleep before anyone else and now your sleeping later than the rest of us? Are you ok?" She asked her face flushed with anger. His odd behavior was grating on her last nerve.  
  
"Huh? What? Morning already... seems like I just sat down... sorry." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and stood.  
  
"Was that weird or what? He didn't yell or anything at her. Is he getting stranger by the day or is it just me?" Sango whispered to Miroku, who seemed just as puzzled as she was.  
  
"Yep," was all the monk could get out before the elder interrupted them as he entered the room.  
  
"Well now, I suppose it is time to bid you farewell. Tell me, to where are you traveling?"  
  
"We are continuing southwest, and that's all we're going to say old man," Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"Ah..umm southwest you say? What sort of business do you have there? You are aware of the territory you will cross?" The elder seemed worried; he did not need these strangers disturbing the spirits that inhabit the forests beyond his village.  
  
"Yes, this is the demon Sesshomaru's land is it not?" Miroku asked, confused by the elder's tone.  
  
"That is not what concerns me, even the demon Sessshomaru does not venture far into those lands."  
  
"Tell me elder, what is there that frightens you so?" Miroku asked, they needed to know what they might face so they may be prepared.  
  
"Ah, so you do not know? The path in which you will take passes directly between two forests. One, the dark forest of the ancient Vampires, and the other is the mystic forest of the Elves."  
  
"Aww come-on! Everyone knows Vampires and Elves are nothing but old fairy tales!" Shippou squealed. "My parents used to tell me those old stories so I'd go to sleep at night."  
  
"Be quiet Shippou!" Inuyasha barked, "Listen to what this old geezer has to say, he's telling the truth."  
  
"Yes I do speak the truth, although both races seemed to have disappeared nearly three hundred years ago, their spirits still wander their lands. If you stray too far off course, you may find yourself in a great deal of trouble." The elder said as he stood to leave, "Now that I have warned you of the dangers I will not have your deaths weighing upon my conscience." With that he turned and left the room.  
  
"Feh, Now that he is finished yapping we can leave." Inuyasha said as he walked from the room, "Are you guys coming or not?"  
  
"Coming!" Kagome chirped as she motioned for the others to follow. She had to admit that the thought of dealing with the spirits of two ancient races did not sit well with her, but Inuyasha was determined to find the jewel shards and he wasn't going to leave any stone unturned.  
  
"Umm guys are you sure about this? I mean I'm not exactly thrilled about being eaten by Vampire ghosts!" Shippou squeaked as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, they won't bother with us." Inuyasha barked back.  
  
"How do you know Inuyasha? I don't think a sword is going to help much with ghosts!" The little kit said, hiding himself as much as he could under Kagome's hair so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hurt him.  
  
"Trust me I know OK!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he began walking up the path.  
  
====  
  
I apologize for the odd symbols. I have attempted to fix them, but unfortunately it will not take. 


	3. Between two forests

Author's Note: Alright, for those of you who know this story from elsewhere I have revised it greatly. Inuyasha had been a bit too out of character so I thought I'd try something different. Please let me know which you think works the best.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Rating: R for cussing and adult situations (Not a lemon)  
  
A Love Nearly Forgotten  
  
Ch 3: Between two forests  
  
========  
  
It had not been long since they had left the village and already two great forests loomed over them. The elder had not misled them in his tale; the path did indeed pass between the two forests, it almost seemed as if the two had once been joined as one. The forest on their left seemed dead; and an eerie mist seemed to encompass it entirely, but the forest to the right of the path appeared no different than any other they had encountered before.  
  
"Inuyasha are you sure about this? That forest over there looks creepy! And remember what the elder said!?" The little fox kit cried from Kagome's shoulder. He dug his claws into the girl and clung to her as if his life depended on it.  
  
"I'm with you Shippou." Kagome started as she placed a reassuring hand up to the kit's shoulder to calm him down so he might not draw blood. She was trying not to move in a way that might startle the kit that was staring so intently at the darker of the two forests. He wore a nervous expression, and the longer he stared the tighter his clawed grip became. "It is creepy looking. It must be the one the elder said the Vampires lived in." Kagome said, taking the kit into her arms, and stoking his head.  
  
"I thought I said earlier that everything is fine! We aren't going to be attacked by any stupid ghosts so just quit worrying about it!" Inuyasha snapped. Although he would not admit it, he too did not enjoy the sight of the old vampire forest. He knew no spirit that resided there would dare bother with him or his friends, but it still made him uncomfortable.  
  
"How do you know?!" the kit shot back.  
  
"I just do, you baka." Inuyasha said lowly. He was getting very annoyed with Shippou's constant whining. He didn't have to explain how he knew what he knew.  
  
"Ahem, isn't it odd, the way the path passes through between the two. almost like some kind of border between the two kingdoms." Miroku said calmly, attempting to change the subject.  
  
"Ah yes there is something to that," a small voice chirped from the fur on Kirara's back.  
  
"Myouga? Where have you been? I don't think I've seen you since Kaede's village," Sango questioned as she leaned down to see the flea demon more clearly.  
  
"Ah, yes well when I overheard where you were heading I." Myouga began to defend himself, but was immediately cut off by a smart mouthed kitsune.  
  
"Leave it to Myouga to run away whenever. " Shippou started.  
  
"No no! It's not like that." The flea demon protested, and folded his small arms in resentment. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He said sarcastically and paused in order to glare at the group for emphasis, then cleared his throat to begin again. "Once I heard where you were heading, I decided that it would be best to do some research on the area. I had heard rumors and tales, but did not know the truth." Myouga said, defending himself.  
  
"So what did you find out Myouga?" Kagome walked over beside Kirara focusing on the flea demon that stood on her back.  
  
"Ah yes well you see, from what I gathered this road does serve as a kind of border between the two kingdoms." Myouga began in a very scholarly tone. "You see; the two races did not like one another. In fact they were at war for many years. It is said that the two forests were once joined as one, but separated into two during the last great battle between the two races. The battle was so fierce, that it tore the forest apart."  
  
"Hang on a sec. If they were at war." Kagome paused to think. "And from all the stories I've heard, Vampires die with sunlight so they have to sleep during the day. Why did they have a huge battle when the Elves could just go kill them all in their sleep?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused. She didn't like this whole mess with Elves and Vampires; it all seemed so silly to believe in such things. Then again, she thought the same thing about demons before she fell through the well.  
  
"Yes well, I'm getting to that. To answer your question, yes they can't be in sunlight but demons existed then too. The demons who served the Vampires protected them in their vulnerable state." Myouga explained.  
  
"So it was this battle that wiped the two races out three hundred years ago?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No, actually they disappeared from what seemed to be an upset from within the two kingdoms several hundred years after the battle." The flea demon stated.  
  
"An upset within the kingdoms?" Sango repeated curiously.  
  
"It seems that the rulers of the two kingdoms held great power. over their people, and within themselves. It is said that the heirs of the two kingdoms strayed from tradition and their own law, causing great distress amongst their people."  
  
"Ohh, what did they do that was so bad?" Shippou asked curiously. He really couldn't see why two entire races would just get up and leave just because a prince or princess did something against the rules.  
  
"That I don't know, I know very little else on the matter other than they disappeared after the incident. Many of their spirits still linger here though," Myouga answered.  
  
"We already know that Myouga. The elder at the village already tried to scare us with that." Kagome snapped; she did not like hearing about how the spirits of some ancient race were going to kill them for traveling BY their forest. It was just too stupid.  
  
"Feh, are we done talking now? Let's get going. I want to get as far as we can before nightfall." Inuyasha barked as he began walking up the path again. He hated being reminded of all this. He had blocked it all out for a reason. 'So why am I coming back?' he asked himself. He had left so long ago, and had vowed that it would be for good. He didn't belong there anymore; in fact he never did.he didn't belong anywhere. 'The Shikon shards you baka! That's why you're back, because there is a shard here! That's what those travelers said.hang on, how would humans know that there was a shard here? Humans won't step foot near the ancient land so how did they know anything about it? Feh, stop worrying, you're going to get the shards and then get out of this place for good.' He nodded his head, agreeing with himself. After they find the shards here they would leave, and he would never come back.  
  
=========  
  
"Ohhh, Master Sesshomaru! Why have you led us to such a dangerous place?! The spirits here will kill us for sure!" The toad demon, Jaken squawked as he danced around the demon lord nervously.  
  
"Silence Jaken, this is as far as you and Rin will go. Watch over her while I am away, I will be gone for two days. Remain here and you will be safe." Sesshomaru snapped at his servant, he would not have the toad or the little girl follow him. What he had to do, he needed to do alone.  
  
"Yes master! I will do as you say." The toad demon chirped as his master walked into the forest and disappeared.  
  
=========  
  
It was evening once again, and the moon now poured its rays peacefully upon the small camp set up by the small band of jewel hunters. They had decided to settle as close to the road as possible. This eased everyone's mind, but left Inuyasha without his usual tree to sleep in. So he now sat on the hard ground with his arms crossed, and staring into the fire. The others had fallen asleep some time ago, all but he and Kagome that is. He found it hard to sleep on the ground and he knew that Kagome was not entirely comfortable sleeping so near to what seemed to be a very dangerous place. He watched silently as she stared into the fire; her eyes dancing with the reflection of the flames.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep yet girl?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Kagome jumped a bit and looked up from the fire, apparently startled by the broken silence. Blinking a few times in an attempt to shake the glare in her eyes caused by staring into the flames for too long, Kagome tried to focus on the source of the sound. "Inuyasha is that you?" she asked quietly so not to wake anyone.  
  
"Feh, of course it's me! Stupid girl, why aren't you asleep yet? We won't be able to find any shards if you sleep all day tomorrow because you didn't rest when you were supposed to!" Inuyasha snapped rather loudly. He, apparently, didn't care if he woke anyone else up or not. Luckily though, no one had stirred.  
  
Kagome only sighed and averted her eyes back to the now dimming fire. She picked up one of the sticks that had been left over from its creation and jabbed at the embers, not really paying attention to what she was doing. She unknowingly smirked as she remembered how hard it had been to collect the wood needed to set up the fire. Inuyasha had taken Shippou by the tail, and dragged him into the least foreboding of the two forests to collect the wood. The fox kit had cried and wailed the entire time for Kagome to save him, but to no avail.  
  
"Did you hear me? Hello? Are you there?" Inuyasha questioned. While Kagome had been caught up in her thoughts, Inuyasha had jumped over to her side and was now rapping on her head with his knuckles. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Ow, stop that!" Kagome hissed as she batted his hand away. "I just can't sleep so just get off my case."  
  
Inuyasha sat himself down beside her and stared at her coldly. "You know we would have already had all of the shards by now if it wasn't for the stupid way you act sometimes." He stated flatly as he turned his head toward the fire and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
Kagome's face twitched in annoyance. 'How dare he say something like that! He has been the one acting stupid.' She thought to herself as she glared daggers at the hanyou, who was now staring back at her with a fearful expression.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for!?" Inuyasha nearly yelled. The look on Kagome's face was enough to make him wish he had stayed on the other side of the fire, and his ears began to flatten on his head in anticipation of a good yelling. He only hoped she wouldn't use her word on him since he knew the look she was giving him all too well.  
  
Kagome thought for a few moments about how many different ways she could kill a certain hanyou, but then only shook her head in response and cast her eyes back to the fire. "I'm not the one that is having a problem here Inuyasha." She whispered sadly.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha sat dumbfounded by the girl's response. He had really expected her to 'sit' him into oblivion from the look he had received from her, but instead she became sad and said that it wasn't her fault. She hadn't said anything else, and Inuyasha was now becoming very nervous. "What in hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.  
  
"It means." Kagome began quietly with her eyes focused on the fire in front of her, but then turned back to Inuyasha with a saddened expression. "It means that you are the one with the problem, and you won't trust me enough to even tell me what's wrong!" She asked lowly. "Why don't you trust me Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He was so lost that he had no idea what to do or say. "Feh, of course I trust you wench." That was all he was able to get out, and immediately decided that he had messed up once again by calling her a name he knew she didn't like. Kagome didn't seem to have noticed it though, and she was now looking back toward the fire with her knees pulled up and her chin resting upon them.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me why you have been acting so strange ever since that demon attacked us back at the well?" Kagome asked timidly. She was expecting to be yelled at again like before, but was surprised by a large sigh that came from Inuyasha. She turned her head on her knees so that she was now facing her friend once again, and gave him a worried look. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh." Was all he said in reply. He really didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't about to just blurt out that his long dead mate had lived here, and that the reason why had been acting strange was because of her memory. Kagome had a hard enough time living with the thought that he had loved Kikyou. The look she was giving him though. it was enough to make him realize that she was not going to let this drop, and he needed to say something. 'What can I say to her though?' he asked himself. 'I guess I'll just have to tell her the truth. well at least some of it.' He decided. "Kagome." He began.  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up. "Yes Inuyasha?" she replied.  
  
"I just do not like this place." Inuyasha continued as if the girl at his side had not said anything. "An old friend lived here a long time ago that is all." He finished. 'That should be enough to satisfy her.' He thought to himself.  
  
"So coming back is difficult for you?" Kagome asked; drawing the conclusion herself that something happened to this old friend.  
  
"Feh, it isn't hard. I just said that I didn't like the place that's all." Inuyasha said lowly, but as strongly as he could.  
  
'He's trying to act tough.' Kagome thought. 'It looks like it really bothers him, so I think I should leave it alone for tonight at least.' She decided silently, and then placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Thank you." She quietly said.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was now confused. 'What is she thanking me for?' he wondered. "Why?" he asked her.  
  
"For saying something." She simply replied, and then retracted her hand. She picked up her forgotten stick and began playing with the fire again.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha huffed as he stood and took a few steps over to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome squeaked as quietly as she could as the hanyou picked her up from the ground.  
  
"You are going to get some sleep." He answered, and all but dropped her onto her sleeping bag that Kagome had set out earlier in the evening next to Sango.  
  
"Umph, hey that hurt." Kagome complained as she rubbed her now sore bottom.  
  
"Feh, go to sleep." Inuyasha said, and went back across the fire to where he had been sitting prior to their conversation.  
  
Kagome glared at the hanyou for a moment, but soon decided that she was really too tired now to deal with him anymore. Pulling back the top of her sleeping bag, she climbed in and made herself comfortable. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She said sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome." Inuyasha replied, but when he looked her way he saw that it had fallen on deaf ears. 'Feh, the bitch is already asleep.' He thought, and then scanned the camp one last time before bowing his head to sleep as well. 


	4. A Brother's Hidden Emotions

=====  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
AN: Before I get any complaints, I would like to state that this is not an alternate pairing.  
  
Rating: R for cussing and adult situations (Not a lemon)  
  
A Love Nearly Forgotten  
  
Ch. 4: A Brother's Hidden Emotions  
  
=====  
  
Inuyasha was now looking into those eyes, her eyes. He took her by the neck and pulled her towards him, taking her lips into his own as his free hand began to search for the ties of her shirt.  
  
'Wake up!' a voice was screaming somewhere in the back of his mind. 'You stupid hanyou wake up, you don't want to be here!'  
  
'Why wouldn't I want to be here?' he asked the voice, but he soon wished he hadn't. The ground beneath them vanished, pulling Schala from him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed, her hand frantically reaching for his.  
  
"No, Schala!" Inuyasha yelled, attempting to catch her. He could not reach her. He was helpless. watching her fall farther and farther away.  
  
"Inuya. " She began again, but was cut short. Her eyes grew wide, and her mouth gaped open in an attempt to scream as she was impaled from behind.  
  
"Stupid hanyou, did you really think I would let you have her? I have tolerated this abomination long enough," A voice came from the darkness.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded, but whoever or whatever it was refused to give any answer.  
  
"Inu.yasha?" Schala managed to whisper.  
  
"I'm here." Inuyasha said in a low, comforting tone. He still could not reach her, but he knew she was no longer able to see him. The light in her eyes was already beginning to fade.  
  
She placed a hand over the wound in her chest, tears streaming down her face. "Please. please. don't leave me. I..." she was unable to finish. The light vanished completely from her eyes, and her body fell limp.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha woke, drenched in sweat. "It. it was the dream."  
  
=======  
  
Sesshomaru now stood in front of a small stone structure. It had not taken him very long to reach it, and as always, it remained unchanged. He knew of no creature who visited this site other than himself, or of any who would wish to disturb its peace. He lifted his hand and lightly touched the stone surface, tracing over the one word that adorned it. "Schala." he whispered to himself.  
  
"Well, well. How long has it been this time Sesshomaru? Five years?" A female said sarcastically from behind him.  
  
"That it has, I am sorry I have left you for so long," he said as he turned to face the female addressing him. The translucent figure before him wore a simple blue dress that exposed her shoulders and fit tightly down to her waist, where it then fell loosely to the ground. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose braid, and a blue stoned circlet decorated her forehead.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "It is alright; I know it is a long journey. Besides, it appears you have been busy," she said as she pointed to Sesshomaru's missing arm.  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru said lowly, "I have my bastard brother to thank for that. Speaking of which, part of the reason for my visit is to discuss him with you." The demon lord said coldly.  
  
The woman shook her head in annoyance. "My dear Sesshomaru, have we not discussed this before? I have told you that I will not help in any way. If you wish to kill Inuyasha, you will have to do it on your own." She said discontentedly.  
  
"Hph, very well. I would think that by now you would have seen how little you mean to him. He has not stepped foot here since he sealed you in that tomb." The demon lord replied angrily as he gestured to the small stone structure that was now at his back.  
  
The girl before him looked at him blankly, "Have you no heart? If all you have come to do is hurt me, then I suggest you leave. Sesshomaru. " She said as she turned away from the demon. It hurt her to hear him speak this way.  
  
"I have come to do nothing of the sort; I was simply pointing out the obvious." Sesshomaru said apologetically. "Lady Schala, if you will not help me destroy Inuyasha I will simply find a way to do it myself. I have no desire to hurt you in any way." He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "I wish only to see you happy." Sesshomaru said softly, discarding his cold heart for but a moment so he may see her smile again. He had not wished to hurt her, but he could not help his own jealousy. It should have been him. He should have been the one to mate her, but he had been too afraid of his own heart. She would still be among the living had she been his to protect, and not his hanyou brother's. How he hated his brother for that. for allowing her to die, and the fact that Inuyasha had not bothered nor cared to visit her since then angered the demon lord even more. Inuyasha had simply discarded her. Now her spirit wanders. Unwilling to leave this world and face oblivion, and unwilling to claim her immortal right to return to her own body and walk amongst them once again. "Lady Schala, it has been too long. It has been nearly one hundred and fifty years. Will you not consider returning to us? You may return with me," He stopped for a moment as he slowly walked to her side. Then began again, "Since our last encounter I have acquired a small human girl, she would enjoy your company. I will care for you as if you were my own mate." He trailed off and glanced toward the ground; afraid of what he might see in her eyes.  
  
She simply shrugged and looked away, and looking off into the forest as she spoke in a saddened tone, "My dear Sesshomaru, it is not so simple. the wound which tore my spirit from my body was great, and healing it has been quite a task. I will not rush it. I may be immortal, but that which I must protect lies dormant and does not yet hold immortality. I cannot return until my body has fully healed." She said.  
  
The demon lord stepped in front of the translucent woman; anger and concern flickering across his usually emotionless face. "What will you do then? When the time comes, what will you do? Inuyasha is no immortal and although he may live longer than a human, his life will not be as long as a demon's." Stopping to catch his breath, he looked into his friend's eyes to see if he could find any hint of emotion. Finding nothing, he continued lowly. "Even I will not live as long as yourself. So when you awaken, and no remains to care for you what will you do? That which you protect will surely die without your mate, or a male who is willing to accept the burden." He finished.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "It will not be that way," she said softly. "Inuyasha may be dead by then, but it does not matter. I am able to care for myself. I am no human, nor am I demon." She closed her eyes. Had she been of flesh and blood she would have been fighting tears, but she was not. She only wished to hide her emotions. "He has already taken another, and does not care for me." Her voice was filled with pain, and she knew what her friend had said before was true. Her mate had taken another. she had seen him with her. The human priestess. It had been fifty years ago, her spirit longed to be with Inuyasha again, so she had allowed her spirit to leave her forest to find him. What she saw when she did find him had shattered her heart. Surely the woman was dead after so long, but still. he no longer cared for his first mate so it did not matter. Perhaps one day, she could return Sesshomaru's love, but not now. "I thank you for your concern, but I will be fine. Perhaps you should focus your attention to that human girl you spoke of?" she was trying to change the subject. "What is her name?" Schala asked as if she was truly curious, although in all truth her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"It is Rin." Sesshomaru responded coldly. He no longer cared to talk about Rin, or his brother. The reasons for his being there no longer mattered. He simply wanted to see her smile again, but whatever it was he was going to say to her was lost when a familiar scent caught his nose. "Inuyasha..." he said to himself.  
  
"What did you say Sesshomaru?" Schala asked curiously. She had heard her friend mumble something, but was unable to understand what it had been.  
  
"Hph, Inuyasha is nearby, although I do not believe he is very close." Sesshomaru said, his cold mask returning.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, 'could it really be him?' she thought. "If it is truly him. I must see him; even if only from afar." she said softly as she turned. Although she did not know where he was, she knew she would find him.  
  
"If you go, then I will follow." he said as he turned to follow her into the forest. He would not allow his bastard brother to hurt her again.  
  
=======  
  
Inuyasha and company had not been traveling long and already they had encountered trouble. They now stood facing two very large humanoid cat demons. Why demons were attacking them in the ancient land was beyond any of them, but they were being attacked and staying alive was the only thing on their minds.  
  
"Are you Inuyasha?" One of the cat demons asked, looking as if he was going to pounce at any moment.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.  
  
"So then you are the one we seek" The other demon said as he leapt forward, lashing out at Inuyasha with his claws.  
  
"What in the hell do you want with me?" Inuyasha yelled, still pushing against the cat's claws with his sword.  
  
"What does it matter? You will be dead in a moment" the cat sneered, pushing himself back and out of harms way. "Would you like to meet my friends?" He asked, laughing as his companion hissed and made a gesture with his claws bringing what seemed to be dozens of Knight-lions from the Elvin forest.  
  
"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome yelled, pulling her bow from her back.  
  
"Feh I know!" Inuyasha said, slashing at the cats that came his way, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango at his side.  
  
"Ok, now!" The first cat demon yelled to his companion as he jumped behind the attacking Knight-lions.  
  
"Right!" the other responded, making his way past Inuyasha and his companions to the young female they had come to claim.  
  
"Stay back." Kagome said, fitting an arrow to her bow. This, unfortunately, did not help. By the time her arrow was fitted, the cat demon had already reached her and knocked the bow from her hands. "Ahh! Inuyasha!" She screamed as the cat demon grabbed her and began making his way into the forest, his companion not far behind.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned, leaping after the two demons but he was unable to get to her. He was immediately swamped with more of the attacking Knight-lions, Sango, Kirara and Miroku were also in similar situations.  
  
By the time Inuyasha had killed the rest of the demons, Kagome was gone. "Damnit! Common, we have to go look for her! I'm going to kill those bastards!" Inuyasha growled as he dashed in the direction he saw them go, sniffing the air occasionally in an attempt to pick up Kagome's scent. Miroku and Sango, along with Shippou and Kirara followed.  
  
==========  
  
Well here is chapter four. I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, and would love anymore feedback that anyone is willing to give. It is not necessary, but it does encourage me to write more. 


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Rating: R for coarse language and adult situations (Not a Lemon)  
  
Author's Note: Again, this is not an alternate pairing.  
  
A Love Nearly Forgotten  
  
Ch. 5: Decisions  
  
====  
  
"Lord Sladen, I have reports that the girl traveling with Inuyasha has been retrieved as ordered." A large cat demon said as he appeared in the great hall of his master's home.  
  
"Good, the girl that can see the Shikon Jewel shards?" the master, Sladen, responded hopefully.  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"Excellent, Once I have her, everything will fall into place. Before it is over I will have Inuyasha's head on my wall and the Shikon Jewel in my possession."  
  
======  
  
"If you don't let me go right now I'll. " Kagome screamed, flailing in the cat demon's arms.  
  
"You will what?" the cat demon asked mockingly and grinned. "Little girl, I do not think you are in any position to make threats."  
  
"Lord Sladen will take care of her. Her spirit will not last long." The second cat demon said, turning toward the girl in his friend's arms. "She is a pretty little thing isn't she? Perhaps we should have some fun with her before we bring her in."  
  
"Mmm, yes lets do..." agreed the other demon.  
  
=====  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you able to tell Inuyasha's location?" Schala asked, stopping briefly to face her friend.  
  
"Hph, His scent comes from the direction of the road" Sesshomaru replied coldly. He was not looking forward to meeting his brother again. Seeing the way Schala desperately tried to find him, only to see that bastard half- breed made Sesshomaru sick. Even after he had abandoned her, she still devoted herself to the hanyou. He knew that she would only be hurt again, for she did not know of Inuyasha's newest wench. The human girl that was always by the hanyou's side. He did not know the girls name, nor did he care. He simply wished to kill his brother, kill him for what he was doing to Schala.  
  
"Then that is where we..." Schala began.  
  
"If you don't let me go right now I'll. " Someone screamed ahead of them, cutting Schala off and snapping Sesshomaru out of thought.  
  
Schala looked off in the direction of where the scream had come from, "Perhaps we should investigate." She stated calmly as she changed her course, Sesshomaru following not far behind.  
  
When the two arrived, they found two very large cat demons harassing a young human girl. One had her pinned to the ground and covering her mouth, while the other was fiddling with her clothing in an attempt to remove it without ripping. He did not need his master discovering the reason for their small delay.  
  
"Hph that is Inuyasha's wench" Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"I see... " Schala said in a low, sad tone. 'So he has found another, and she looks so much like the last... only much younger.' Her translucent figure flickered for a moment as she became lost in her thoughts, but another whimper from the human girl caught Schala's attention once again. Her eyes narrowed as she brought her gaze to the scene before her. The girl looked so frightened. Her large eyes were red from crying, and her tear stained face showed slight signs of bruising. Schala found herself wondering where Inuyasha was, and how he would allow such a thing to happen. "Help her Sesshomaru." She managed to say; her voice wavering only slightly.  
  
The demon lord's head snapped around to face his companion. His expression had narrowed into anger as he stared almost through Schala, "Surely you do not expect me to save that little wench do you?" he demanded.  
  
"Of course I do, I cannot allow Inuyasha's new mate do be harmed in such a way. Do not ask me why, just help her." Schala said coldly as she turned away from Sesshomaru and the scene before him, and stared off into the forest.  
  
The demon lord looked upon the girl once more. The demons had managed to untie her shirt, and were now trying to get it off of her. The side of Sesshomaru's mouth quirked up a bit as he thought of Schala's state, "Why don't you save her? You have the ability..." he began tauntingly.  
  
"You know good and well why!" Schala snapped. "Sesshomaru if you do not help the girl I will never forgive you!" She said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Humph, very well" the demon lord replied. He could not have her hating him. She would never become his mate then... after he killed Inuyasha that is. He leapt into the clearing, and came down upon the cat demon that held the girl down. He grabbed it by the ears and pulled it away from the girl so that she would not be drenched in the mess Sesshomaru intended to create. He sliced through the demon's body with his claws, leaving a bloody mess on the forest floor. Then he turned to the other demon and took it by the head. The demon lord simply growled at the cat as he crushed its skull in his hand, tossing the corpse to the side. With his task complete, Sesshomaru looked down at the human he had saved. She sat frozen upon the ground with her small hands clutching her blouse closed. Her eyes were wide, and glossed over with amazement and fear.  
  
"Ses... shomaru?" was all Kagome was able to say. She looked up towards the demon lord in amazement. She simply could not believe what she had just witnessed. Had Sesshomaru just saved her? Why was he here in the first place? Maybe those cat demons had done something to anger Inuyasha's brother to begin with and he was simply taking care of his own business. Her mind reeled with questions and it was beginning to make her head hurt more than it already was. He just stood there staring at her as if she were something vile, which only frightened her further. She closed her eyes in anticipation, 'He is going to kill me now.' she thought. If she had her bow and arrows she might have tried to stand up for herself, but unfortunately she could barely see straight much less try to stand.  
  
"Stupid wench, do you not realize the longer you stay here the more likely I am to kill you" Sesshomaru stated as he flexed his now bloody claws at the girl. He knew that in front of Schala he could not kill her, but he was hoping to scare the girl enough so that she would leave on her own.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, 'He is warning me?' she thought. "I... umm... " She stammered, unable to move herself from the ground. She closed her eyes again halfway hoping that he would just go away, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. These were his lands, and he would not just let her and Inuyasha simply pass through. Tears began welling in her eyes again as she thought of what Sesshomaru might do to her, or Inuyasha for that matter.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Do not frighten the poor girl, she has been through enough" came a voice from edge of the clearing.  
  
"Humph you are the one that wished me to save her." Sesshomaru said to the translucent figure that appeared beside him.  
  
Ignoring her friend, Schala turned her attention toward the human sitting on the ground. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you too much did they?" she asked.  
  
"Ahh... " Kagome swallowed hard. 'Oh my god! This is one of those ghosts the elder was talking about isn't it! And what is Sesshomaru doing with her? Are they going to kill me? No. Kagome... think rationally they wouldn't have saved you if they wanted you dead, and they would have already done it by now...right? No they must want the Tetsusaiga, and plan to use me to get it.' Kagome thought; becoming almost frantic with each passing thought.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?" The woman said softly.  
  
Startled by the kindness in the strange woman's voice, Kagome began to stutter. "Ka. Kagome... I'm Kagome." She managed to get out.  
  
"Well then Kagome, you may call me Schala. Now what are you doing here? I thought humans feared this place?" Schala asked.  
  
"Ahh. well. actually... those stupid cat demons brought me here. They attacked me and my friends... they said something about a person named Sladen." Kagome said quickly.  
  
Schala's eyes went wide at that name... she had not heard it in quite some time. "Well let us not worry about that now, tell me where these friends of yours are." she asked, knowing that one of them was Inuyasha.  
  
"I. I..." Kagome began; she didn't know where her friends were. She didn't know where she was. Kagome looked around the forest in an attempt to find some clue as to where she might be, or how far the demons had taken her.  
  
"Yes wench where is that bastard Inuyasha" Sesshomaru cut in.  
  
Schala only glared at the dog demon, "Be quiet Sesshomaru, honestly you can be such a child at times." She snapped.  
  
Normally the great demon lord would be infuriated by such a remark, but he let it go. "Humph." was all he said in reply. He had to admit; even in spirit she was beautiful when she was angry.  
  
"I do not know where they are. The last I saw of them they were still fighting off a bunch of demons. I hope they aren't hurt... " Kagome said quietly and trailed off. She was once again staring off into the forest.  
  
"Well then, it is getting dark and going back through the forest now might not be a good idea. If there are more of those demons around it would be best to face them in daylight." Schala said to the girl. "Now I must leave for the night, Sesshomaru will watch over you."  
  
"I will do no such thing!" the demon lord growled. "I did not come here to pup-sit Inuyasha's stupid wench!"  
  
"Sesshomaru, please do not argue with me further. I am growing tired and I need to rest, or I will not have the strength..." The woman said weakly. She was tired now; it took a great amount of energy to appear before them.  
  
"No, really it's ok. I can take care of myself! " Kagome said frantically. She had no desire to be left alone with Inuyasha's bloodthirsty brother over night.  
  
"If that is what you wish Lady Schala I understand, and will do as you ask," the demon lord said lowly. She had defeated him again. She knew he would always do as she asked eventually. He walked over to a nearby tree and leapt up into one of its large branches. "I will remain here for the night; go and rest." he glared down at the human, who was now looking very nervous, "And I expect no trouble from you." The only reply he was given was a small nod from the girl.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru..." Schala said as she began making her way back toward her tomb, but then turned back "Oh, and do not call her such names." She said and then was gone. She knew what she was asking of her friend, but she would not allow herself to be responsible if the poor girl was harmed. Inuyasha would never forgive her for that.  
  
=====  
  
"Inuyasha can you smell where they took her?" squeaked Shippou, they had been searching for Kagome for what seemed like forever.  
  
"No, I can't get a good trail." Inuyasha was now furious; if anyone harmed Kagome he would tear them apart. slowly.  
  
"It will be alright Shippou, we will find her soon." Sango said, trying to calm the fox.  
  
"I sure hope so," Shippou said through his many sniffles. "If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do..."  
  
======  
  
Schala could now see her tomb through the trees; it had not been too far from where they had found the girl. 'Kagome was her name wasn't it? Yes I believe it was... Inuyasha's new mate...' It hurt her to think of it, but she knew that she could not ask Inuyasha to wait for her. He may not even be alive when she is ready. It would be unfair and cruel. "No let us not think of such things," she said lowly to herself. "Sladen is the main concern here. What does he want with the girl?"  
  
"Ah lord Sladen is a powerful demon indeed..." A low voice came from nearby.  
  
Schala turned toward the sound, realizing that in her thought she had not thought of the fact that she could still be seen by the living. "Who is there? And what do you know of the demon Sladen?" she demanded.  
  
From the brush came a man dressed in a baboon skin, the head covering his own. "I did not mean to startle you my dear, you may call me Naraku."  
  
"You are demon...what is your business here?"  
  
"I merely wish to help my lady. Tell me, you are Lady Schala, daughter of the Vampire prince Aneurin and the Elvin princess Dylana are you not?"  
  
Schala cringed at the sound of her parent's names. They had disappeared long ago, and she had no desire to be reminded of them now. "I am, but why is it any of your concern? Do you intend to kill me? For if that is the case I am sure you can see that it has already been done, so be on your way." She said angrily.  
  
Naraku only chuckled, "I have come for no such thing, as I said before I only wish to help. The demon Sladen was once one of your father's most trusted and powerful servants was he not?"  
  
"From what I have heard, but what does that have to do with anything? He was said to be dead, lost with the masters he served."  
  
"Ah but he was not, for you see Sladen is alive and well, and is searching for the fragments of a very powerful gem. A gem known as the Shikon no Tama. He wanted the human girl because she has the power to see the fragments, no matter where they may be hidden. He already has several fragments in his possession. Those alone make him very powerful, but with the completed jewel he can become even more powerful... perhaps even more so than yourself."  
  
"Well as you can see Mr. Naraku, I hold no power in my current state. I suggest that if you want to help so much that you go to Inuyasha. If Sladen is after Inuyasha's mate then he will be the one to confront the demon, not myself." Schala stated coldly. She found it odd that this demon seemed to think that she held some sort of power. It was true that she was not human and could defend herself if needed, but she was not powerful. She decided that, for the moment, she would play along with this demon.  
  
"Do you really think that Inuyasha will have the strength to defeat a demon such as Sladen, from what I see he could not even protect his own mate. What makes you believe that he will have the ability this time?" The demon said mockingly.  
  
Schala crossed her arms; she was becoming quite annoyed with this intruder. "Well as you can see, I am the one that died not Inuyasha. And I do not understand why you are speaking as if I could do anything about it in the first place."  
  
"Because you can"  
  
"How, may I ask, am I going to do that?" Schala asked. She was very annoyed now, and was half thinking about having the tree sprites go after him.  
  
"You are immortal; you have the ability to return to your body. I understand why you have not already returned, but with my help you will have no difficulties."  
  
Schala's eyes flashed green, "What exactly do you think you understand demon?" she growled.  
  
"Hit a nerve I see." Naraku chuckled, "You carry that hanyou's pup within your body, is that not reason enough to delay returning? It is dormant now, but if you return before you are completely healed the shock will surely kill it, and the same will surely happen if you try to rush the healing. I cannot say I particularly enjoy the thought of Inuyasha having any offspring, for you see he is my enemy as well. At the moment though, he is not my main concern. Killing Sladen and retrieving the jewel fragments he possesses is my goal now. If you will agree to kill Sladen, I will help you." The demon finished.  
  
"How am I supposed to believe you? Besides, as long as I am with child I hold no power. That is the reason I am in this state to begin with, I was too weak to defend myself or sense the danger." Schala said.  
  
"You will simply have to believe me, and was it not Inuyasha's duty to protect his breeding mate?" Naraku said almost insultingly.  
  
Schala averted her eyes toward the ground "He... he did not know.had I been demon he would have known right away... but..." she trailed off. She had no desire to tell this demon the entire story. Why was she telling him in the first place? He had already said that he was Inuyasha's enemy.  
  
"I see..." Naraku said knowingly as he reached into his robes and pulled a tiny glowing object out, raising it into the air. "My Lady with this fragment of the jewel embedded into your body, your child will remain dormant. Allowing you to fully heal and return to your body. Your power will return to you and you will have the ability to kill the demon that threatens your love's life. I am sure with your own magic you will be able to hide the jewel from the human girl and perhaps even travel safely with the girl and her companions. Once your task is complete, however, the jewel will be returned to me along with those fragments found with the demon Slade. Do not worry of your precious hanyou; I will kill him eventually but not now."  
  
'To travel along side him. even if I am not the one he favors. I will see him... speak to him, but there must be more to this Naraku.' Schala thought to herself, not exactly sure what she should do. Sladen was indeed powerful. He was most likely more powerful than herself, but to fight beside Inuyasha...they may defeat him then. "Well, what do you say? I will not wait forever; I care not if Inuyasha dies now or later." Naraku asked impatiently.  
  
"I." Schala began, not sure how she should respond.  
  
===  
  
Well there is chapter five. Again I thank those who have reviewed, and would certainly appreciate any feedback that anyone is willing to give.  
  
Now to respond to those who have sent me reviews.  
  
Rulerofthecows: I will certainly try to update when I have the chance.  
  
Healing Tenseiga: I am glad that you think it is good so far. I am updating when I can.  
  
Ione_girl: Umm. yea, thanks.I'm not entirely sure I understand, but that is ok.  
  
TheHikarieWhoLovesBishis: Thanks a bunch.  
  
ReddAlice: (Review 1) I really appreciate the review you gave me. I've tried very hard to keep everyone in character, and I think that Sesshomaru was the hardest since I wasn't sure how he would act towards an old friend if he had one. much less someone he might have had feelings for. I have tried to fix the way I have Inuyasha address Kagome as well, and I hope that it has turned out ok.  
(Review 2) Yes, Inu's life before Kikyou is pretty much a mystery as far as I know. The name Schala has actually been with me for quite some time, and I think I have lost exactly where I got it from. You are right though, I do enjoy Unicorns and Celtic origin. but I read a little bit of everything; Edgar Allan Poe, Frank Herbert, and Anne Rice being three of my favorites.  
  
Elky Welky (Mimi-Chan): I am happy that I have caught your attention. I will update as soon as I can.  
  
Well I think that is everyone. Again, I would love to hear anything that you would like to say to me about my story. I don't mind flames either as long as they have some sort of reason behind them. 


	6. Reunion

Author's Note: Ok I understand that I am bringing the characters a bit OOC... I understand that the concept of graves and such had to be explained to Inuyasha early on in the series...and I know that Sesshomaru isn't that obsessive...but I want him to be so there lol... I only changed it a bit... If you don't like it let me know... not that it will affect the way I write, but I do want to know who is not happy and why so in future fics (if there are any) I know to be more careful. Yes and please review even if you can't get past the second sentence...tell me... I thank those who do post and review. It means a lot, and as you may know if you ask a question I will answer and perhaps add a little(not change but add/elaborate) to the story to fit it. So have fun ripping the thing to shreds lol.  
  
Rating: R for coarse language and adult situations (not a lemon...I don't consider it very limey either)  
  
A Love Nearly Forgotten  
  
Ch: 6 Reunion  
  
=======  
  
"Very well Naraku, I will accept your offer." Schala said. She was not sure what this demon had planned, but she did not enjoy the thought of watching her beloved Inuyasha die. 'It does not matter what he has planned. This Naraku does not know what he is doing.' She thought to herself. After all, if the fragment did what it was supposed to do; she could kill the demon without thinking twice of it.  
  
"I am glad we have an agreement." The demon replied contentedly as he vanished from where he had been, and reappeared by the tomb's door. "Shall I help you inside?" He asked. When the woman only nodded, Naraku forced the door open and stepped inside. Once within the small chamber of the tomb, he walked over to the still form lying in the center of the room. Holding the small fragment in his hand, he brought it down upon her stomach. The jewel began to glow faintly, and disappeared. "Well, I believe my job is done here." He said lowly to himself, and then vanished. As soon as the demon had left, Schala came to her still body's side. Once she had confirmed the jewel's location, she closed her eyes. A jolt of energy ran through her body, and a pulse of energy shook the tomb.  
  
When her eyes opened once more, she found herself staring at the ceiling. Sitting up, she looked down at herself. No longer could she see the ground through her own form, but instead milky white skin met her gaze. Immediately she turned her attention towards her precious child, closing her eyes in an attempt to find its presence. It was there, and as the demon had promised it had remained dormant. Sighing in relief, she attempted to stand. It had been some time, but her muscles seemed to remember. 'I am no human' she reminded herself. Of course her body would work as it always had, as if nothing had happened.  
  
'I need to find something to wear' she thought to herself, looking down at the tattered rags that had once made up a dress. Glancing around the small room, she noticed a chest by the door. 'Ah, my dear Inuyasha. You have saved me the trouble of looking for my possessions.' She thought. The hanyou had apparently placed all of her belongings in the tomb with her. "I suppose human rituals can be useful." she said and shrugged as she walked over to the chest. Breaking the magical seal protecting the contents from the passage of time, she opened the chest and found something to wear.  
  
She first pulled out a pair of black leggings that had been made from the skin of a black bear, and a top of the same make that laced up the front. She looked at these and sighed, 'Inuyasha had made these for me.' she thought sadly, knowing that he would never do such a thing for her again. She shook her head, 'Now is not the time to be thinking of such things,' she berated herself, and then continued to pull things from the chest.  
  
Along with her clothes she pulled a pair of black boots that would reach just below her knees, as well as her sword and matching dagger. They had been given to her by her father, and had been her mother's. She also pulled another black piece of clothing, a cloak, which had also been made by Inuyasha since he had a bad habit of ruining them.  
  
At the very bottom of the chest she found a small box containing four pendants. Each one was made of silver, and held a different color stone, Green, red, blue, and yellow in the center of each one with a symbol unique to each one. 'It is finally time to put these to use' she thought to herself, adding them to the pile of things she would take with her.  
  
=========  
  
"I can't believe you guys! Stopping will only make it harder to find her!" Inuyasha yelled from under the mass of wards Miroku had placed upon him.  
  
"If we don't rest, we will be in no condition to help Kagome." Miroku calmly stated, trying his best not to laugh. Night had begun to fall, and after their confrontation earlier they were in sad shape. It had taken all they had left to subdue Inuyasha. "Now be quiet, Sango and Shippou are trying to sleep." The monk said as he tapped the hanyou on the head with his staff.  
  
"If you let me go you won't have to worry about it!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Not a chance, when it comes time to save Kagome I want you to be well rested. Now get some sleep" Miroku replied hitting Inuyasha with his staff again, only much harder.  
  
"Cut that out you bastard!"  
  
=======  
  
Kagome now sat at the base of a large tree, not far from Sesshomaru. He had done nothing but stare off into space all night. Kagome sighed, 'what did I do to deserve this? It's bad enough I get kidnapped, again, and now I'm stuck here with Inuyasha's stupid, arrogant, mean, cruel... and above everything else evil brother.' She thought heatedly. If she knew where she was she would have left by now, but unfortunately she was completely lost. 'What I don't understand is why he is taking orders from that ghost, spirit thing... it just isn't like Sesshomaru.' She pondered this for a moment as she looked up at the demon lord sitting in the tree next to her, and almost fell over when she found him staring right back.  
  
"What do you want woman?" He sneered.  
  
Kagome waved her arms in defense "Nothing! Nothing at all, I was umm. just making sure you were still there." She quickly replied and averted her eyes.  
  
"Why?" Sesshomaru looked at the girl questioningly.  
  
"I don't want to be attacked by demons you baka!" Kagome snapped, but immediately covered her mouth wishing she had never said anything. The demon lord's eyes flared red, and he was quickly on the ground next to her. His hand clasped around her neck.  
  
"You shall not speak to me in such a manner! I would kill you now if I had not promised the lady to protect you!" Sesshomaru growled as he tightened his grip, only enough to frighten the girl more. If he killed her, Schala would most likely cast him out and never allow him to return. He hated being controlled, but this could not be helped. Quickly, he let the girl go and jumped back into his tree. If he stayed too close he knew she would be dead.  
  
Kagome rubbed her neck, 'I'll have to remember to thank this lady whatever later... if she doesn't kill me herself. I hope she comes back soon. It's almost morning, and I didn't get any sleep. Oh well... I'm so tired.' Kagome thought, pulling her knees up and hugged them. 'Inuyasha... I hope you are alright.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep; too tired to care about the demon nearby.  
  
"Stupid human is finally asleep." Sesshomaru said to himself as he looked off into the distance, noting the rising sun. 'She should be... ' his thoughts were cut short by an odd scent, and it was approaching fast. Quickly he leapt from his branch, ready to kill anything that dared to challenge him.  
  
"Relax Sesshomaru, I am no enemy." A familiar voice came from ahead, "I thank you for protecting the girl." The voice said as its owner stepped into view.  
  
"Schala." The demon whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing. She was alive. Did she give up the child so Inuyasha's human female would remain safe? The thought confused him, granted he did not enjoy the thought of the lady carrying Inuyasha's pup. But he knew how much that pup meant to Schala, and it angered him to think that she would give it up so a human might live. "The pup..?" was all he managed to say.  
  
Schala only shook her head, "The pup is fine, I am using one of the jewel shards to keep it dormant. I have heard this girl can see the shards, and no doubt she will see mine. Perhaps I can convince her not to say anything... I will give it to her when I am finished with it. That should keep her quiet." She assured her friend. She knew she had promised the demon Naraku the shard, and she did not enjoy breaking her word, but she knew this Naraku was no good and it did not matter for he would be dead soon enough.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Are you going to keep that?" he asked, pointing to her neck. "If Inuyasha has another what is such a thing to you?"  
  
Schala looked confused for a moment as she raised a hand to meet the curve of her neck. She had forgotten about Inuyasha's mark, the mark that claimed her as his. She remembered the day he had put it there for the first time. She had healed it, not understanding what it meant to him. After much yelling; she finally understood. She allowed him to mark her again, and that time had let it scar. Both her own people and demons mate for life, but to Inuyasha she had died. Their ties had been severed then. This demon claiming mark was no longer needed, and she knew it could no longer remain. "Yes, of course Sesshomaru. You are right." She paused for a moment, hiding her face from view as she fought the oncoming tears. "It is nothing now." she said quietly as she placed her hand over it, gently tracing over it one last time. Then closed her eyes and allowed it to fade away. "Now then, it is nearly morning. Shouldn't you be getting back to your companions? I believe you have been kept from them long enough." She almost cheerfully said; her face lighting up as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What is it you are planning Schala?" Sesshomaru asked warily.  
  
"I plan to travel with this girl and her companions until Sladen is destroyed." Schala simply replied.  
  
"You will be traveling with Inuyasha, you realize that do you not?"  
  
"Yes I am aware that he will be with them. This human is his mate; he would not leave her alone." Schala stated as if the girl's relationship with Inuyasha did not bother her. "He will be looking for her, and I do not think it wise of you to stay. It will only result in one of your childish arguments, and I will not have it here."  
  
"Hmph, Very well. I only hope you understand the position you are placing yourself in. I will be leaving now." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Schala said timidly.  
  
"What is it?" he stopped, not looking back.  
  
"Take this, and promise me you will always wear it." Schala whispered, pulling the yellow stoned of the four pendants from her cloak.  
  
The demon lord turned to see what it was she was referring to. "Why is this necklace so important?" He asked.  
  
"You will understand soon, please promise me." She begged.  
  
Sesshomaru accepted the object, and placed it around his neck. He did not understand her request, but he knew she would not have asked if it had not been of importance. "Very well, I will wear it always. I trust in you, so it must be important." He said and turned to leave again. "I will not be gone as long as before. Now that you have your body back, perhaps you will consider my earlier offer?" He asked hopefully. When she only nodded, he nodded in response and left.  
  
Schala watched her friend leave. 'He will make someone a fine mate, but I do not believe it to be myself.' She thought to herself, but then brushed it aside. 'This is not time to be thinking of such things. I must see to the girl.' She thought. Making her way over to the human's side, she settled herself on a nearby rock. She would not be so cruel as to wake the poor girl, but unfortunately she already had.  
  
Stretching, Kagome yawned and looked around. She was startled to find a young woman in odd clothing looking at her. "Who are you? And where did Sesshomaru go?" She asked.  
  
"I am Schala, and Sesshomaru had other things to attend to." Schala answered. "Now then when you are ready, we will start towards the road."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Alright, I am ready now, but... can I ask you something?" She asked.  
  
"Ask what you like."  
  
"Weren't you...umm different last night?" Kagome asked, looking down into her lap.  
  
"Ah yes I was in spirit at that time, but as you can see I am flesh and blood now. Shall we be going?" Schala said quickly. She had no desire to explain her entire life's history to this girl. As they started off towards the road, the human began asking more questions.  
  
"Did elves really live here? Are you an elf? Do you know what happened to all of the Elves that lived here?" Kagome's questions seemed to mingle together into one jumbled mass of words.  
  
"They left, why?"  
  
"Just curious," Kagome said quickly. 'I'm beginning to sound like Shippou, asking so many questions like that.' She thought to herself, but then lost any other thought when she felt a strange presence beside her. Looking over at the woman traveling at her side, she saw what it was she had sensed. It was a shard imbedded within the woman's stomach. 'Is this the shard we heard about?' Kagome wondered. She opened her mouth to ask, but quickly stopped herself. 'It might not be a good idea to ask without Inuyasha with me. I've already been nearly killed twice. She may think I want to take it from her and try to defend it by killing me.' Kagome thought. 'No I will wait until Inuyasha and the others are with me. Just in case.' With her mind made up she turned her thoughts to the woman's odd appearance. She was wearing different clothes from when they had first met the night before, although her hair remained in its loose braid and she still wore the blue stoned circlet. At her side she carried the most beautiful sword Kagome had ever seen. Kagome had never encountered such attire in all of her travels through Feudal Japan.  
  
Schala felt the human's heavy stare. "May I ask what you are staring at?" She asked.  
  
Kagome snapped from her trance, "Ahh. umm I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. That is a very pretty sword. I've never seen one like it." She said quickly as to not offend.  
  
"That is because it did not come from here." Schala answered simply.  
  
"Where is it from?"  
  
Schala stopped and placed a hand on her hip, "Does it really matter?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I must seem very nosy." Kagome turned away and quickly kept walking.  
  
Schala smiled, and followed. She liked this girl, but she wasn't about to tell her everything yet. A crash in the trees ahead made the human girl, Kagome, stop yet again. "That would be Inuyasha." Schala said.  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"You might say he is an old friend, and from the sound of things he isn't happy." Schala answered.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Well he did say he has been here before, it's good to hear that he had a friend." She said happily.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha could be heard screaming not far away.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm over here!" Kagome called back.  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome respond, and was relieved that she seemed to be alright. 'I wonder how she got away.' He thought. Jumping through the trees with his friends not far behind, he leapt into the clearing where Kagome stood. "Kagome are you alright? How..." His question stalled in his throat when he saw the figure standing next to her.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha, it has been some time" Schala said casually.  
  
====  
  
Review Response:  
  
ReddAlice: I absolutely love your reviews! I don't mind their length at all. I will try to look up that author next time I'm at the book store. I'm always looking for good books. Actually, I'm not entirely sure how I want to handle the child situation. I didn't really intend it to be anything more than an excuse for Schala's long slumber. Hmm. we will just have to see. =) 


	7. Reactions

Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but I finally got it done. Yay! Well I hope you like it, and please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at an extended fight scene (meaning more than two lines) so I hope I was able to pull it off alright.  
  
A Love Nearly Forgotten  
  
Chapter 7: Reactions  
  
Inuyasha shifted uneasily at Kagome's side. He swallowed hard in an attempt to push back the growing lump in his throat. Glancing back toward Kagome and then once again returned his attention to the one who had addressed him. The now rising sun's rays poured through the trees; catching her blue stoned circlet so that it shined radiantly upon her forehead. Her raven hair perfectly framed her slender face, which was accented by the two emerald orbs that coldly stared back at him. She so resembled the woman he had mated so long ago. The only feature that seemed different was the lifelessness that seemed to come from behind her eyes. The light that his mate had radiated was not there, and that alone proved to him that she was not his mate. He knew the thought that she might have been his mate, Schala, had been foolish to begin with. She died a long time ago, and there was no way this woman could be her. Even if she did look exactly like the Vampiric Elf he had once loved.  
  
'Why doesn't he say anything?' Kagome wondered silently. Her friend had been quiet for some time, and Kagome was beginning to worry. He was never quiet and the fact that he had nothing to say now confused her. Schala had said that the two of them had been friends after all, and wouldn't old friends have at least something to say? She looked over toward Schala to see her reaction to the hanyou's lack of response, only to find the woman's face to be a cold mask of indifference. For a moment Kagome was reminded of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha finally was able to growl out, causing Kagome's thoughts to end.  
  
Schala showed no change in emotion, but only shook her head. "I am Schala, Inuyasha. Has it been so long that you do not remember me?" She said, sounding almost bored.  
  
Inuyasha only growled. 'This must be some sort of trap cast by a shape- shifter of some kind,' his mind all but blurted out. It was the only explanation that he could think of. After all, Schala was well known here, and any demon who had known her could have easily mimicked her appearance.  
  
"What's wrong with you baka?" Kagome snapped. She was immediately answered by a clawed hand yanking her by the wrist, and she found herself tripping over her feet as she was tossed behind the hanyou.  
  
"Get back Kagome." Inuyasha snarled as he pushed the girl behind him. Then he pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, and stood ready to take care of this demon that was disguised as his mate. "I don't know who you are, but I don't believe for one minute that you are Schala. She died a long time ago, so your little plan just won't work with me." He spat out as he lunged towards his opponent.  
  
Schala only shook her head. "Damn it Inuyasha, did you ever listen to me?" She gritted through her teeth as she leapt out of harm's way and into a nearby tree. A large crash came from the forest floor where she had just been, and looking back, she found a large crater in the ground with Inuyasha at its rim. He turned and gave her a fang filled grin.  
  
"You think you can dodge me forever?" He taunted as he lunged again. He was quickly befriended by the trunk of the tree shattering it in the process, as he hacked at it with his sword. Schala had once again dodged him, but the Tetsusaigaia had grazed her cloak and it now lay in a pool of black fabric on the forest floor.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you Inuyasha. Will you just listen to me for a moment?" Schala bit out as Inuyasha turned to attack again.  
  
"Feh, listen to what? Show yourself demon!" Inuyasha snarled and threw himself towards Schala again. 'It's still at it! How dare it do this!' his mind thundered. The fact that some demon was soiling his mate's image infuriated him.  
  
"Inuyasha stop it! She isn't a demon." Kagome called after Inuyasha, but shook her head as she realized that she would get nowhere with him in this state. "Don't make me say it Inuyasha!" she yelled after him again.  
  
"Feh, you wouldn't dare!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he came down upon Schala once more.  
  
"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome snapped, and planted her fists firmly on her hips as she prepared to tell Inuyasha exactly what was on her mind.  
  
Much to Schala's surprise, the rosary around Inuyasha's neck began to glow and the hanyou flew into the ground face first, creating a rather large hole in the process. 'She controls him with but one word.' Schala thought to herself, 'Clever female she is.'  
  
Kagome stomped over to where Inuyasha lay planted to the ground, "You baka, now listen to me?" she spat, "Schala isn't a demon. She was a spirit when she saved me." Kagome paused and looked toward the woman in question. "She has a jewel shard in her stomach, which probably resurrected her." Kagome paused again to look back down at the hanyou who was firmly planed in the ground. "She said that she was a friend of yours, and I think it would be a wonderful idea to ask her to come with us." Kagome smirked as she saw Inuyasha beginning to try and push himself free of the spell, "Sit boy." She said once again, "You are going to listen to me before I let you go anywhere. Besides, if you are so worried about her being dead then I think I should tell you that she was dead when she saved me. Or at least it was her spirit that saved me, and now she has a jewel shard imbedded in her body so that is what is probably keeping her alive." Kagome huffed, "There, better now?"  
  
Schala's eyes widened, and her hand went to her stomach, 'Damn she has already seen the shard.' She stopped and thought for a moment, 'but the girl did just offer a good explanation for it, so it will have to due. I will ignore that Inuyasha seems to have forgotten my immortality for now.'  
  
"Kagome! You're alright." A small voice full of excitement came from the brush, and soon the fox kit, Shippou, came bounding out of the forest and into Kagome's arms. He snuggled close in his friend's arms, and squeaked occasionally about how much he had missed her.  
  
"Oh Shippou, I'm fine." Kagome said, and then turned to see how Inuyasha was doing. He still lay face first in the ground with his claws digging into the dirt beneath him, and attempting to push himself free; occasionally growling and mumbling things that Kagome couldn't hear or understand.  
  
"What did he do now Kagome?" Shippou asked sarcastically as he peered through Kagome's arms into the hole Inuyasha had made when he had been subdued.  
  
"Yes Kagome, what did he do this time." Miroku asked as he, Kirara, and Sango came into view.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so happy you're alright!" Sango cried as she ran to embrace her friend, and nearly knocked Kagome over as she did so. When she finally pulled away, Sango looked at her friend with a worried expression. "Kagome did they hurt you? How did you escape?" She asked with great concern.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango. "I'm fine; they didn't hurt me too much." She paused and turned to Schala, who had not moved from her place. The woman only gazed blankly upon the group. 'I wonder why she seems so different now. She was somewhat pleasant before, but now she seems no more alive than Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought for a moment, and then collected her thoughts to answer Sango. "She helped me." Kagome replied as she pointed over towards Schala. She knew it was not Schala herself who had saved her, but Kagome really didn't want to go into anything involving Sesshomaru. It would only make the situation worse.  
  
"Ah and who might this beautiful maiden be?" Miroku asked as he made his way over to Schala. "Tell me fair lady, what is your name?" He asked Schala as he took her hand in his own, but that gesture was not met kindly. Schala quickly pulled her hand back and glared at the monk.  
  
"My name is Schala if you must know." Schala answered shortly as she glared at the odd male. He did not seem to be a likeable creature in any way. Humans were completely new to her to begin with, and she was beginning to realize that they were an odd race indeed.  
  
Miroku took a moment to recover from Schala's reaction then cleared his throat in preparation to ask her his usual question. "What a beautiful name Miss Schala. Tell me, by any chance would you consider." He was cut off by a large flying rock that made contact with his head, and left him sprawled upon the forest floor.  
  
"Don't you even think about it Miroku!" Kagome scolded. She was wearing a rather large grin on her face, obviously pleased with her aim.  
  
"What in the hell was that for?" Inuyasha came yelling as he jumped out of the hole. He landed only a few feet from Kagome, and nearly pulled her face first into the ground as he yanked her by the arm. "This is none of your business stupid girl." He growled in Kagome's face. "And what do you mean by she's coming with us? Feh, over my dead body! There is no way I'm having some shape shifting demon coming with us!"  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a look of hell and twisted slightly in his grasp. "Just what I said Inuyasha, I want her to come with us. She said she was an old friend of yours so I don't see why you are so intent on killing her. I already told you that it is probably the shard she has that keeps her alive, so just shut up about this shape shifting stuff." Kagome spat back, and pulled away from the hanyou's hold on her.  
  
Inuyasha pushed away and crossed his arms. "Feh fine, if she has a shard then she can come. When she turns on us and tries to kill you don't come crying to me!" He said, and turned towards Schala. "You hear that? You can come, but I'm watching you so don't go trying anything funny ya got that?"  
  
"Of course Inuyasha." Schala simply answered, and walked over to the pile of cloth on the ground. She frowned. "You owe me another cloak. I believe this is the third one you have ruined Inuyasha." Schala said, almost sounding amused.  
  
"I don't owe you nothing'!" Inuyasha growled back, and then turned back to Kagome. "Now you're going to tell me everything that happened. Who were those demons, and why did they want you?" He demanded. "And why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" He growled angrily.  
  
Kagome shifted slightly, and looked away. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one.  
  
"Really Inuyasha, must you be so childish?" Schala asked, seemingly annoyed. "Why must the two of you quarrel so much? Your mate is safe and that is all that matters" She said as she looked off into the trees trying to avoid eye contact with the hanyou. She had no desire to show him any sign of emotion. It would only make her task harder.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Schala in surprise. 'Did she just say mate?' Kagome thought to herself, and felt her cheeks get hot at the thought.  
  
==  
  
Well there it is. I hope it tuned out OK. Please let me know what you think. Reviews help tremendously with updating. I will not require any reviews though, and if someone dislikes it I would certainly like to know.  
  
Review response:  
  
Elky: Actually this is not an alternate pairing, but there should be little, if not none at all, fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome since this is not entirely a romance fiction. The most you will probably see is a hint here and there.  
  
====  
  
I hope my above explanation will answer the questions of those who wish to kill me over sticking another character upon Inuyasha, and believe that this is an Inu/OC story. It is not. Maybe. If by the end of this story people wish to read a prequel of sorts to this story, I might write one explaining the background of this story. If not, I will leave it as is. 


End file.
